Moment's Time
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Everything happened within a second. One moment he's fighting alongside Naruto and the next he's protecting Sakura. Honestly, he didn't mean for everything to turn out the way they did…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just some drabble I'd been thinking about from watching too much doujinshi and reading too many fanfics. This is also dedicated to the abrupt ending of Naruto: Shippuuden. Naruto will forever remain my childhood idol. You did a great job, Kishimoto. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the image shown above.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, explicit sexual content, nudity,

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki,

**Summary:**_Everything happened within a second. One moment he's fighting alongside Naruto and the next he's protecting Sakura. Honestly, he didn't mean for everything to turn out the way they did…_

* * *

><p><strong>Moment's Time<strong>

**I/II**

He hadn't really believed them until he had seen it for himself.

The mere prospect of it had been so outrageous to him that he'd actually laughed it off at first, as weird as that may be for an Uchiha to do, but come on, why would such a thing happen to _his_ obnoxious teammate of all people?

The man had a heart of gold to match the hair atop his head for God's sake, there was absolutely _no way_ that he was suffering from _that_.

Because, in all honesty, how could one ever hope to be a ninja with such a condition?

And so, with a determined mind but a dread-filled heart, Sasuke had made his way calmly and silently to one specific hospital room.

At first, everything had seemed normal and in the back of Sasuke's head he was still convincing himself that _no, this couldn't be happening, Naruto wasn't-_

Familiar, big blue eyes didn't meet his gaze like usual when he would walk into the room. No, they remained staring straight ahead at the window by his bedside, looking at the cloudy sky above, almost as if the heavens themselves were crying for the loss.

A loss Sasuke still couldn't really grasp.

"Naruto." He tried.

Silence.

Deafening silence.

"Naruto." He said it a little bit more forceful this time, wondering if Naruto was just spacing out like the idiot always did.

But yet, still nothing.

Walking toward the bed he stopped right by it, now only mere inches away from his teammate's back.

"_Naruto_."

"Sasuke." But it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. Turning, Sasuke met the somber gaze of Kakashi, heart plummeting because with that sole pewter eye, he knew it all.

Even so, it wasn't the realization that made Sasuke break.

No, it was the shaky smile Naruto flashed him upon finally, _finally _facing him and the unsteady, "Sa...suke." that followed soon after.

…

…

…

"Be careful, everyone, these guys are ruthless."

They were running at break-neck speed, whizzing past numerous identical trees, only disrupting the falling leaves that danced upon their path.

Sasuke was at the head of their diamond formation, just as an ANBU Captain should be. Behind him covering the sides were his two ex-genin teammates, the proof of their maturity hiding behind a grinning fox mask (Sasuke smirked, _how fitting_) and the other a snarling bear. Bringing around the back was, coincidentally his replacement during his five-year-long departure (he liked to say "journey", but Tsunade had vehemently disagreed) wearing his own widely smirking mask.

"Turtle, watch your back!"

Sasuke didn't have to turn around to know Sai was glaring futilely at Naruto because yet again, he had to bite down the urge to tell his dimwit of a teammate that it _wasn't a fucking turtle._ Now wasn't the appropriate time for their usual banter, not when seven enemy ninja were slowly but surely surrounding them.

"Sas- Captain! Let me lead some of them away. I can-"

"Not now, Fox."

His voice was hard and final, effectively shutting the other man up. He heard Naruto's barely audible grumbling behind him but he chose to ignore the vulgar retorts.

The reasonable side of Sasuke knew that Naruto was right. After all, he had been a captain longer than Sasuke (this being his fifth mission), but the selfish part of the Uchiha didn't want Naruto to take it upon himself to make orders and help his captain as if he was some helpless rookie.

Sasuke tsk'ed in annoyance and picked up his speed, the other behind him doing the same.

"What's the plan, Captain?" Sakura spoke up now, concern lacing through her words as she felt the air become a bit more ominous. The hair on the back of he neck stood at attention, her instincts screaming at her to move _now_ but she hesitated, knowing that it went against authorized formation.

"Capt-"

Sakura didn't get to finish, an unsuspecting body colliding with hers and slamming her against a tree.

"Sakura!"

The strength of the hit added with her velocity had caused her to hit her head and she was momentarily paralyzed as blinding pain coursed through her body. Naruto cursed loudly this time, not missing a beat as he broke formation and headed toward where his teammate lay.

Before he could even get to her his senses were tickling the right half of his body. He somersaulted away from the spot just as a large sword embedded itself into the earth. Coming to a skidding halt Naruto failed to block the chain that shot out from the shadowed forest to wrap around him, effectively bind his arms to his sides and immobilizing his legs.

The chains were pulled and he landed face-first into the ground with a grunt.

"Damn, these Konoha dogs sure are easy." Came an amused voice from above. The owner of the voice landed beside Naruto, the person hidden in the darkness stepping out as well, chains wrapped around his arms while the weapons attached to the end was held in his hands.

A hand suddenly shot forward and grabbed spiky blond locks, pulling the hair along with Naruto's head.

"Caught a blond one, eh, Gunto?" Did you wanna keep this one for later or kill him now?" As he said this, the unknown man pulled out a _kunai_, positioning it at Naruto's neck.

He nicked the skin with the tip, but didn't progress any further when the atmosphere thickened around them. Turning around slightly, he came face to face with a bloodied raven mask, the slits revealing only slivers of glowing crimson.

"Dogs, huh?"

And with a flick of Sasuke's wrist his _katana_ sliced through the man's neck with relative ease, not even flinching when blood spurted everywhere. The worm liquid seeped into his clothing and he watched as it matted Naruto's hair.

"Bastard." The blond grumbled, wiggling out of his binds once they'd gone lax as a result of Sai's appearance behind Gunto.

"Stay alert." Was all that was ordered from heir Captain before he took to the branches. Behind his mask, Sai frowned.

Naruto was already at Sakura's side, helping her to stand so they could take off again before the rest reached them. He glanced concernedly at her bleeding head but said nothing as she raised her hand to the wound, green chakra lighting her palm.

He nudged her after a few seconds and the trio followed the same path as their captain. It didn't take long to find the young Uchiha, he had been forced to battle with two more enemy ninja and had taken them out quickly.

"We're switching paths. We head west."

It was Sakura's turn to frown now, "Captain, with all due respect, but if we take the west route we'll be trading into unknown territory."

"I agree with Bear. It would be unwise if we tread the borders of Amegakure when they have to respond to the treaty."

Sasuke didn't turn to them, simply choosing to shake some of the blood off his sword before gracing his team with a response.

"It's either that or circling back around again with the threat of their attacks looming over us. If we progress westward they will be hesitant to follow and we can shake them off."

He discreetly glanced at the unusually quiet member on the team, but could not decipher Naruto's take on the matter behind the grinning mask.

Sai seemed swayed by his explanation and voiced no other concerns, but Sakura was not deterred in the slightest.

"Sasuke-"

"_Captain_." He corrected her, now growing irritated at his team's insubordination. Being with a group that he knew like the back of his hand had its benefits sometimes, but there were times when familiarity crossed his boundaries. Now was a prime example.

"We do as I say. If we waste any more time dawdling the chance of this plan succeeding lowers. Let's move out."

He saw Naruto's head shift slightly and he knew the blond was about to protest.

"_Now_."

Satisfied with the tense silence he was met with, Sasuke took off once again and his team followed close behind.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto eventually mumbled as quietly as possible, but to now avail as he noticed Sasuke's head raise only slightly. Knowing that he couldn't really play it off now he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

He could tell that both their nerves were on end. After spending years together on the same team they both knew danger when it lurked in the shadows.

"Don't worry so much, Sakura-chan. Everything will be alright. Sasuke-teme knows what he's doing." It was a poor attempt to reassure her because _he_ didn't even know if Sasuke realized what he was doing. All they could really do now is put their faith in him and prayed everything turned out in their favor.

Even though her face was blocked from view, he knew she was offering him a warm smile of appreciation.

Giving her shoulder a squeeze of reassurance he went back over his area. Meanwhile, Sakura's eyes widened as she felt the spot on which Naruto had touched her tingle strangely. After a moment she brushed off the sensation as her senses playing tricks on her.

They traveled roughly five kilometers and even though they had put some distance between them and the enemy, the six remaining ninja were still not letting up in their pursuit.

Naruto felt the familiar stinging coldness of water droplets land against his neck and arms. Closing his eyes only momentarily he let the change in atmosphere envelope him and recollections of his meeting with Nagato fill his mind. He remembered the everlasting rain of Amegakure and the distinct smelle of industrialized machinery. Naruto and hadn't memorized the entire city, but he knew enough to get by, and that's where his doubt in Sasuke lied.

If they didn't tread carefully, death was a very possible factor.

They all felt the chakra signatures behind them begin to fade as the rain grew harsher the deeper they moved inward, until they finally disappeared altogether.

Almost simultaneously they all let themselves relax just slightly, slowing down their pace. They were in the outskirts of Amegakure now and they but waited with bated breath for further instructions from their captain.

"Captain." Sai's voice was loud enough and stern enough for all of them to come to a skidding halt. Sasuke had already sensed the group coming toward them at a rapid rate. They weren't the same people as before. No, this group was ten times more lethal, if the thickening atmosphere was anything to go by.

Sasuke cursed audibly, unsheathing his katana and readying his stance. All of them were at a disadvantage with this unrelenting rain. They were accustomed to fighting in dry climate; none of them were equipped for this kind of environment. Glancing at Sai, Sasuke felt the pressure on his shoulders even more. The ex-ROOT member's ink tactics were basically useless now and he would have to resort to close combat in order to get by.

It seemed as though Naruto knew this too, taking his own stance between both Sakura and Sai. And Sasuke couldn't help but momentarily think how much of a better captain the blond was than himself; ready to fight for both his disadvantaged teammates with little to no though of his own wellbeing.

Sai spared Naruto an admiring glance, a small smile gracing his pale lips hidden behind his mask. He took his position as well, his small _tanto _poised in front of him and ready to fight till his very last breath; if not for himself than to protect his friends.

Sakura followed soon after, her demeanor becoming the fierce Naruto prided her for.

Everything was eerily still, the only sound coming from the pouring rain and the rustling leaves.

The first attack rained down from above, the rapidly falling drops of rain turning into thickened, sharp ice. Sasuke reacted at the drop of a hat, using his _katon_ melt the ice away. It left him exposed to the second attack, small water bullets approaching him fast and gathering strength from the rain.

He didn't bother to worry though, having already felt the pull of natural chakra that came with Naruto's _Senju Mode_. The blond spurted out his own masses of air from deep within his lung, mask tilted upward to avoid being destroyed.

Water and air bullets clashed, sending even harsher rain in both directions. The first enemy jumped through, his sword poised with every intention to kill. Sai met him halfway and metal clashed with metal.

Another fell from above and Sakura didn't hesitate to smash her fist in the cloaked man's face, sending him flying away from Sai and crashing through various trees.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

"_Raikiri!_"

The familiar 'poofing' sounds of Naruto's signature jutsu and the infamous chirping of a thousand birds rung through the forest. Lighting flashed as four more ninja appeared from all four directions.

They were trying to close in on them and it seemed as though Naruto realized it as soon as Sasuke had. His three clones dispersed evenly while Naruto remained where he was, waiting for what appeared to be the leader to take him on directly.

They met with a fist connecting with an open palm, a stray kick meeting a side, and yet another fist managing to get a direct hit on a strong jaw. Naruto pulled back, holding onto his side as he stood a few feet away from the apparent leader.

"I suppose you expect anything less than death after the treaty proposal."

Naruto remained silent, gaze calculating the obviously strong man before him. He wanted to respond but there was really no point. They had been caught and if Amegakure wished to exterminate then they had absolutely no say in the matter. All they could do now was fight back.

His silence seemed to aggravate the man even more, his chakra level spiking momentarily while his posture became rigid.

"Well I assure you that you will be breathing your last breath today!" And with an animalistic yell, he lunged his body toward the blond, hands forming signs that Naruto wasn't quite familiar with.

And then all too suddenly an electric blue streak brushed passed him and the figure stopped just before the man before jumping off again. The leader halted, eyes wide and Naruto watched silently as blood trickled slowly down his chin. And then all too suddenly, the red liquid gushed out of the wound that encircled half his upper-body.

"I had that one!" he whined childishly, stopping his foot toward his Captain precariously looming above.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke replied with a hint of amusement. All seemed right for just a split second until a blood-curdling scream tore through the air. Both men jerked their heads up but Sasuke was the first to move, all his senses on alert as he whizzed along the branches.

He was vaguely aware that Naruto had not followed behind him, but he was too preoccupied to make in time for Sakura to really pay attention.

Upon arriving a cloaked man was on top of Sakura, _kunai_ in hand and trying to end her, but her grip on his hands were on par with his strength. Although, she was significantly weakened due to a particular cut on her side, she still had a few seconds before the weapon found itself embedded within her.

Sasuke was quick, stabbing his sword through the man and kicking the now still body off of his teammate and helping her stand on shaky legs. His eyes narrowed at her wound, watching as it bled profusely, dripping onto the ground only to be washed away with the rain.

And then the explosion happened.

Everything else seemed to be somewhat of a blur to Sasuke.

He remembered Sakura and he making their way back to where he had left Naruto. They passed numerous bodies that Sasuke had overlooked on his path toward Sakura and when they finally arrived to the scene…

It was the only time Sasuke could ever recall actually feeling frightened.

Sai was hunched over on the ground, numerous wounds littering his body but none of them appeared to be life threatening. Surrounding him were two new carcasses that Sasuke didn't remember doing away with before, and off to the side there was a large crater in the ground. Some of the trees had fallen over and some were barely hanging on. It wasn't until Sai stood up, a body cradled in his arms, did Sasuke realized what had happened.

It was plainly clear to see the small trickle of blood that was leaking from Naruto's ears. It was even more obvious to see the singed front side of the blond's body. His mask had long since been removed.

"They ambushed him…they trapped him and attacked all at once and he took them on but…one of them had explosions covering his body and then…._fuck_."

Sasuke was silent as he took a shaky step forward.

The only thing that ran through his mind was _I fucked up big time._

…

…

…

The doctors, even Tsunade, had said there was nothing they could really do for him. The damage was too extensive. And so Sasuke stayed by his bedside until Naruto was well enough to be discharged.

And he couldn't have felt any worse at that point.

He waited patiently outside in the hallway while Naruto dressed, staring emptily at the greenness of the floor, the color reminding him of the one time Naruto gulped down wasabi in one go and promptly threw up his stomach contents everywhere in the restaurant. Sasuke's lips quirked upwards ever so slightly.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

Having been lost in his thoughts Sasuke glanced to the side, momentarily locking eyes with emerald colored ones before resuming his blank staring. Sakura huffed at the silence but her face softened nonetheless, like it always did around her most precious people.

"How's he holding up?" she tried again, knowing she'd be more likely to get a response if it had anything to do with Naruto.

Sasuke remained emotionless, "Fine. What happened to your wound?" the sudden question startled her and she instinctively held an arm up to her side where the gapping wound used to be. Sakura smiled warmly at it, her eyes moving up to meet Sasuke's.

"It fully healed by the time we got back. No scar whatsoever." She clutched the fabric of her lab coat and her grip on the clipboard tightened. "Naruto…he…" she licked her suddenly dry lips, but she didn't have to continue. Sasuke had already pieced it together.

Their attention was suddenly pulled when the door opened and a blond head poked out into the semi-empty corridor.

Large, blue eyes blinked curiously at them before stepping out.

A grin split across Naruto's face as he stood before them, shifting his weight back and forth on the heels of his feet to the tips of his toes.

"Hey!" he chirped at little bit too happily, Sasuk narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" He inclined his head in response, pushing his weight off the wall to stand alongside his teammate.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder, waving a single hand in the air as a farewell and Sakura could only do the same.

They stepped onto the bustling streets of Konoha, the pleasant smell of roasting meat, fresh fruits and vegetables, and frilly perfumes wafting in their noses. Beside him Naruto hummed in appreciated as he inhaled the aroma, his fingers coming up to interlock behind his head as he strolled down the street without a care in the world.

"Naruto! How ya been!?"

"Naruto! Long time no see!"

"Come try our new items, Naruto!"

"We've missed you, Naruto!"

Sasuke swallowed thickly, a familiar guilt rising in his throat as he eyes all the villagers that he'd tried to destroy not even three years ago come forth and acknowledge the war hero beside him. Although, the irony of everything was not lost to him; back in their youth it had been him they'd been ogling and praising over while they spat harsh words toward the "Kyuubi-container".

Even so, Naruto was all smiles and eager waves, taking the meat kebab from one of the vendors who always offered him food upon seeing him.

He bit into the tender sirloin, chewing happily and giving the vendor a two-thumbs up. Sasuke had his head lowered slightly, long bangs covering his view only slightly. He would have remained that way if it weren't for the kebab that was suddenly thrust in his face.

"Tch, get that disgusting thing out of my face, dobe."

"Just taste it, teme!"

Reeling back, Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the louder-than-necessary blonde walking beside him. Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation, pushing the meat stick against Sasuke's slightly parted lips, slathering grease across the plum skin.

"I already know what you're gonna say, baka! It doesn't take a genius to figure you out!" he was yelling, causing more than a few heads to turn their way.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, slapping the pathetic excuse of what Naruto liked to call "food" away from his face. Kami-sama, the smell of it was enough to make him gag.

"Stop being so loud, idiot." He made sure to face the other man, knowing that at least Naruto wasn't too slow not to catch some words that he mouthed.

Naruto's face contorted in confusion, "Huh? Someone found your cow? Since when do you have a cow?"

Sasuke almost slapped a hand to his face.

Grabbing Naruto's wrist he jerked him toward the rooftops.

"Sasuke? Where are we going?"

He didn't turn around to acknowledge him until they made it to the less busy part of the village. He clasped an arm around Naruto's forearm and stared into curious azure depths, only holding up a slender figure to tell the blond to give him a minute. He disappeared inside the store, Naruto analyzing his every move silently.

With narrowed eyes he watched Sasuke move about the store, passing by numerous colorful scrolls, state-of-the-art inks and brushes, until finally stopping at an aisle, which contained a variety of what Naruto thought to be sketchbooks.

_Since when the fuck does Sasuke draw?_

An unexpected pressure on his shoulder didn't leave him room to ponder. He turned, eyes locking with soft pewter ones. Upon noticing the familiar pastel sin and guarded expression, a bright smile stretched across his lips.

"Sai! What are you doing here?"

The man shot him a quick and genuine smile and it made Naruto's heart warm, knowing that the awkward man always had one reserved especially for him. Sai didn't speak though, simply taking out his signature brush and a regular scroll to write something Naruto couldn't quite see.

It only took a few seconds for him to finish and when he was, he held up the neatly-written kanji for Naruto to see.

Squinting, Naruto began to read:

'Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?'

Blinking as realization danwed on him, Naruto grinned, his eyes meeting Sai's once again.

"I'm feeling fine! But what are you doing here, Sai?" he gestured to the store beside them and glanced around for Sasuke, spotting his familiar midnight-blue spikes by what he assumed was the cashier.

Sai wrote again:

'I came to replenish on supplies. What brings you here?'

Before he could even reply, Ssuke appeared by his side, posture rigid and intimidating as he stared Sai down. Naruto frowned, searching between the two men for an answer as to why there was tangible hostility in the air. Sasuke had his trademark scowl and unforgiving glare, while Sai sported his own fierce stare, his features showing his current displeasure.

With his gaze never leaving Sasuke's, Sai wrote expertly onto the scroll:

'I'll see you later. Goodbye, Naruto. Take care.'

"It's almost as if nothing's enough until you've completely destroyed him."

Naruto looked up then, only catching a sliver of whatever Sai had said. He felt Sasuke tense all over and glanced at his clenched fists worriedly, only now spotting the crisp, new item in his left hand.

And without any more parting words, Sai walked inside the store Sasuke had just been in.

The young Uchiha remained silent, avoiding Naruto's searching gaze. Wordlessly, Sasuke walked back onto the street, Naruto following close behind.

It was only a couple of more blocks until they eventually arrived at the stairwell leading to Naruto's apartment. They were facing each other, the atmosphere uncomfortable more than anything.

Sasuke still refused to meet the other man's gaze while Naruto tried desperately to make him without the use of brute force. In the end, Sasuke did not offer up any words of departure as he took his abrupt leave.

Naruto pouted, watching the young Uchiha's retreating back until he rounded a corner. Grumbling under his breath about indifferent bastards, he began his march up the stairs. He was trudging up the second flight when something suddenly rounded the corner and collided with him.

Without so much as a warning, he fell down the cold, hard steps, every other impact meeting with his head. Halfway down the fall he'd tried to correct himself with a firm hand but only managed to bend it at a very odd angle. Groaning in pain his back connected harshly with a sturdy railing, successfully knocking the air out of him.

"Fuck…" he cursed, barely making out the pair of worried brown eyes gazing down at him from above the stairwell as his vision swam.

…

…

…

Dark shadows flittered along the floorboards, the chill, midnight wind rustling spring leaves and sakura petals. The streaming over-pour of moonlight cast it's essence down below the Uchiha estate, illuminating all the beautiful and traditional attractions that the clan was famous for.

Half-hidden in the darkness and half shed with black-blue light, Sasuke lay wide awake, upon his mat, cotton sheets thrown about his bare physique.

Sleep was denying him and in it's place stood restlessness. Demons of his past roamed in the recesses of his mind, memories of Itachi flickered in his thoughts, and images of cerulean depths, golden locks, and a seemingly everlasting foxy grin flashed along his vision.

Something akin to guilt was gnawing at him, the backs of his eyes burning slightly and his muscles twitching, reminding him of his utter incompetence and his sheer weakness.

Having a sigh Sasuke sat up, a pale arm coming to slide along his face, reveling in the coolness of his skin on his heated flesh.

There was no use in trying to fall asleep when his mind was this busy.

He got up, his movements languid like that of water as he went about fastening on his standard black jounin pants and slipping into an open white shirt.

Stepping out into the cool night air he let himself relax, but only for a moment. He took himself back to a simpler time, a happier time when brute fingers met his forehead with promises of a better tomorrow, and then he straightened himself, slinking into the night with the gentle caresses of the wind accompanying his venture.

Not bothering to use the door when he arrived at his destination, he slipped passed the open window and softly landed beside the unmade bed, noticing the absence of a particular blond-headed dobe. Frowning, he took notice of the clatter in the other room and so, tiptoeing passed randomly strewn items, made his way to where he assumed Naruto to be.

And, with a barely noticeable wince, Sasuke noted that, despite his silent stealth, Naruto wouldn't hear him.

"Haha! I win!"

"You cheated!"

"How would you even know?"

"I'm your clone!"

"Oh…yeah."

"Idiot!"

"Jerk! Wanna call me that again!?"

"Bring it on, Blondie!"

"What'd you say?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke took in the scene calmly, his only reaction being the slight quirking of his lips and an occasional twitch of his slender eyebrow. Two Naruto's were glaring heatedly at each other, flipped coffee table off to the side and poker cards scattered about the floor.

"Rasen- hey!"

Sasuke had promptly thrown a senbon needle right into one of the Naarutos chest. With a pained runt, it toppled over and dispelled. The original Naruto was pouting at him, his hand containing small strays of wind of his interrupted jutsu.

"Sasuke? How'd you know which one was really me?!"

The young Uchiha smirked, staring straight at his teammate so the other could grasp what he was about to say.

"I didn't."

"Teme!"

He caught the empty cup that was thrown his way with relative ease. Taking a seat on the small couch, Sasuke watched disinterestedly as Naruto went about righting all the furniture he'd knocked over in his mini-battle with his clone. Who knew he could be such a dick?

"So, what're you doing here, bastard?"

He didn't attempt to speak, knowing that his words would be lost in translation, and instead pulled the journal he'd purchased earlier out from the crevice within his shirt.

From his position by the stove, Naruto stared as the stoic man scribbled something down on a crisp sheet of blank paper, knowing that despite the other's hastiness, the kanji would be written immaculately.

Sasuke held it up and Naruto shifted closer:

'Mind your own business, dobe.'

"Eeh!? How it not my business when you're in my home!?" Scowling, he couldn't quite contain the childish stop of his foot. Sasuke smirked, a teasing remark tickling the tips of his tongue but his chance was squashed as Naruto blew a raspberry at him and stalked off to the bathroom.

With a slam of the door, Sasuke was left in silence.

Despite Naruto's playful antics, Sasuke hadn't missed the apparent fresh bandages encompassing Naruto's wrist. He frowned.

Standing up once he heard the showerhead running, he began to walk around the small apartment. Dark eyes took in the empty ramen cups that littered the old wooden inner table. Opening the refrigerator door, noticing the single milk carton and half-empty jug of orange juice that were the sole inhabitants in Naruto's fridge.

Moving on ahead into Naruto's bedroom he let his finger run across the dusty countertop of Naruto's nightstand. He stared at the picture frame on top of it, a thin sheen of dust having settled on it from the week Naruto was recovering in the hospital. It was a picture of Team Seven back in it's early stages of development and it stirred something in Sasuke he couldn't quite name as he traced the contours of their adolescent and grimacing faces, Naruto and he in a heated stare down while Sakura stood between them, grinning. Kakashi was ruffling both their heads of hair.

Rubbing the brown particles in between his thumb and finger his nose crinkled in distaste.

And then Sasuke froze, looking down passed the grime between the pads of his finger to the sliver of metal shining between the crack of the slightly open drawer.

With shaky fingers and an even shakier heart, he slipped his hand inside the space, wrapping pale fingers around cool metal and smooth cloth.

The light flicked on but he didn't bother to turn around.

"Ah, sorry, I haven't had time to clean." Naruto's voice reached his ears but h remained unmoving, thumb running across the depth of the scar.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked unsurely, bringing his hand down from drying his hair, leaving the white towel to hand from his head. When Sasuke gave no indication of gracing him with some sort of acknowledgment he stepped forward, grasping Sasuke's shoulder.

He was surprised to find the muscles underneath his palm tense and twitching so he squeezed it.

"Sasuke?"

It was odd not to hear his own voice after all these ears, as if the tunnels leading to his eardrums were clogged up. It reminded Naruto of their fight as teenagers, the last one until a few years later that had led to Sasuke's defection and ultimate betrayal. The young Uchiha had been so determined to kill him, hit after bone breaking hit until he'd been smashed head-first into the rocky ground. The pain had been mind numbing and his slack body slinked into the river.

The water had caressed his battered body and with only a half-conscious mind, he registered the feeling poignant defeat gripping his soul.

Part of his head was under the surface, water flooding his ears and exhaustion beckoning for him to succumb. Everything was muffled; the only sounds were of his vacant thoughts.

Much like now.

Suddenly pulled from his musing as he felt miniscule vibrations resonating within Sasuke he released the other male, taking a cautious step back when he began to visibly shake.

Sasuke turned, revealing the item he held delicately in his hand.

Naruto froze, lips thinning and heart stepping.

There was stretched silence in which neither spoke, both simply staring at the headband in Sasuke grip.

"Why'd you keep this?..." Sasuke whispered and Naruto strained his eyes to catch what he'd said. Once he'd grasped the fundamentals of what was uttered did Naruto finally speak, unsure of his own response.

"I don't know…" he lied through his teeth and even though Naruto couldn't hear his obvious fib, he felt the after taste of it on his tongue. It tasted bitter.

"Bullshit." Sasuke glared at him, taking a step forward.

Naruto flinched and looked away, the journal Sasuke had left on his couch still held tightly between his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Naruto brought it up and opened it with his palm, quickly scrawling something down, right under Sasuke's first entry.

He held it up; eyes alight with determination and a glint of wistfulness:

'Because it was yours.'

Blue eyes searched darkened impenetrable eyes and inscrutable countenance. The other said nothing and swiftly took the journal and pen from Naruto's hands, dryly noting the man's chicken scratch handwriting:

'It's not mine. I'm not that person anymore.'

As cheesy as it sounded, it got his point across. He did not consider himself the same naïve boy that had honestly believed killing his only friend would achieve to a greater power, and, inevitably, a profound loss. He didn't want Naruto to view him as such either, no matter how much he deserved it. Sai's words were still ringing clearly in his mind.

"_It's almost as if nothing's enough until you've completely destroyed him…"_

Sasuke bit his lip, eyes narrowing.

That wasn't true. He valued Naruto's friendship above anything else even though he never truly showed it. But the dobe should already know by then…right? How can someone know if feeling were never vocalized and – now with Naruto's condition – never expressed?

His throat constricted; they wouldn't.

He looked back at the scribbling blonde, wandering thoughts coming to a complete halt when the journal was held up:

'Sasuke will always be the same to me.'

Before he could make a grab for the journal, Naruto withdrew it and began to write again:

'My friend.'

This time, Sasuke couldn't move, he stood in his spot, hand tight around the headband, almost in a state of shock. Naruto was looking straight at him, blue eyes that reminded Sasuke so much of a clear summer sky piercing him with an accepting gaze.

A small, hesitant smile found it's way onto Naruto's lips, offering nothing but reassurance. Much like the owner, Sasuke mused. Always giving and asking for nothing in return.

Nobody had asked him to chase the young Uchiha till the ends of the earth for more than three years. No one had told him to protect his village from every plight or every ridiculously powerful force out there.

Would Sakura have even been alive if it hadn't been for Naruto's chakra?

It was easy to form that conclusion: no, she wouldn't have survived that mission.

And the mere thought of it made Sasuke want to puke.

They held each other's gazes for a moment until Sasuke began to feel the slightest trembling of his hands.

Without a word, he exited through the window, headband still firmly clutched in his hand.

…

…

…

"Ehh? Sasuke-kun? What are you doing just standing there?"

He didn't bother to turn around and face Sakura as he stared blankly at the door leading to the recreational room in the Anbu headquarters. She was standing behind him, probably having just returned from a mission.

He remained silent and she seemed to understand, making a gentle grab for his exposed bicep.

"Well, c'mon then."

She pulled him along down the empty hallway until they arrived to a small room at the end that was unceremoniously dubbed as their makeshift kitchen. It was cozy – wide enough for a party of five. Thankfully it was vacant and so she sat down on one of the chairs.

She went about making some tea she knew was the Uchiha's favorite. Once she finished she poured them both a cup and sat across from him, blowing away whispered steam all the while gazing at him steadily. He continued to stare down at the table and she wondered for a brief second what he was thinking about.

They sat in comfortable silence, occasionally sipping at their tea.

"Have you gone to see him?"

It took him awhile to answer.

"I've been away on a mission."

She sighed tiredly, setting her cup down. Her eyes closed briefly and when she opened them, her emerald irises set him with a steely gaze.

"Honestly, Sasuke," she admonished with a shake of her head, "you should really swing by. It's been two weeks! He doesn't say it, but I'm sure he misses you."

She was met with a tense silence. With a roll of her eyes she shifted her legs to cross at the knee, leaning her weight against the table.

Patiently, she waited.

Sasuke lifted his head, eyes on his now-cold tea as he stared at his reflection. Sliding his tongue over dry lips, he finally spoke.

"Perhaps…I will."

Sakura merely stared at him unflinchingly.

"Sasuke."

She moved to grab his resting hand, noticing the coldness of his flesh. He tensed under her tough, but eventually relaxed. A small smile graced her lips, eyes softening at the prospect of his comfortableness around her.

It would be a lie if she said her schoolgirl crush had gone away. It was still there, but it had waned somewhat throughout the years of his defection. But she knew better than to pursue anything with him; he was a lost soul still searching for a reason after the death of his brother.

And she accepted that.

"Go to him."

His lips thinned in displeasure and his eyes shifted almost guiltily to the side. She was about to ask why when there were echoed steps in the hallway and deep voice growing louder by the second.

"-was tellin' Kotu earlier that I got reassigned to Uchiha's team."

"Ah, fuck. Hope you don't turn out like his last team."

"Are you talking about Uzumaki-senpai?"

Sakura felt Sasuke's fingers curl into his palm, forming into knuckle-white fists. Her brows were knotted together, bottom lip worried between her teeth as she stared at him concernedly.

"Yeah…poor guy."

An uncomfortable silence hung over head as they watched the two men pass the kitchen, proceeding down the hallway without even glancing their way. It wasn't until their footsteps were no longer prominent that she spoke.

"Sasuke-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. He was already up and out of his seat and walking out of the room. Her eyes followed his retreating back and she visibly saddened once she could no longer see him.

No matter how hard she strove to be strong, those two never really needed her.

…

…

…

When he entered Naruto's apartment it was empty. Everything was neat and clean and the prospect of Naruto actually making an effort to tidy up unnerved him so he searched a little bit harder and just a tad bit quicker.

By sunset, he eventually found him atop the Fourth Hokage's stone head, legs splayed out and eyes lost in the vastness of the colorful village below. The journal lay innocently to his right and if it hadn't been for the leather cover weighing it down Sasuke was sure it would have been blown away a long time ago. His own dark cloak was rippling with the wind, body still adorning his Anbu uniform underneath.

He sat next to him but Naruto didn't bother to spare him a glance, simply moving to draw his knees to his chest and wrap his arms around his legs. His head rested atop the space between his kneecaps and he finally looked at the young Uchiha.

"Long time no see." He said with a smile, eyes closed.

Sasuke's breath hitched, noticing how the yellow-orange sunlight enveloped Naruto like a blanket and couldn't help but think how the warmness was so much like the man's personality. The brushes of wind were teasing their hair and Naruto's looked like a halo of golden splayed out on top of his head.

He represented everything Sasuke was not.

"Sorry." He apologized softly, eyes downcast.

Wide, blue eyes looked at him with understanding yet again and he swallowed thickly, the familiarized guilt crashing on him in waves and weighing on his shoulders.

They watched the sunset in silence until the last beam of light receded and Konoha was enveloped in a blanket of darkness. Spots of light illuminated the streets from the streetlights and the many food stands that remained open a little bit longer into the night.

There was a sudden hiss down below and Sasuke watched as a gray cat darted from corner to corner and hid behind a garbage bin, the familiar ringing of it's bell reaching his ears while Naruto took notice to the scarlet band around it's neck.

"Stupid cat." Naruto mumbled as he turned to him, blue eyes twinkling with the same memories that were running through Sasuke's mind.

He chuckled and Naruto laughed.

The temperature was dropping by the minute and a sudden gust of cold wind had Naruto shivering, his plain black shirt and orange pants not providing necessary warmth. He picked the journal up and set it on his lap, scooting every so closely to Sasuke.

Sasuke paused in gazing up at the half moon and the twinkling stars to watch him out of the corner of his eye, the smallest of smirks gracing his lips because only Naruto would have enough audacity to saddle up next to the sole remaining member of the Uchiha clan, a man known for his unwavering stoic façade and ice cold demeanor to match _Yukigakure no Sato_.

He felt the pressure of Naruto's shoulder on his bicep first, followed by the slight warmth of Naruto's body aligning against his. Their knees were bumping and thighs touching and Sasuke didn't give much thought about unbuttoning the neck of his cloak to swiftly wrap it around Naruto's shoulder. Nimble, tan fingers automatically curled into the fabric and pulled it closer.

They sat and basked in each other's presence for what felt like hours and for once in a long while, Sasuke felt relaxed.

Sighing, Sasuke stood and took his cloak with him, making Naruto pout.

"It's getting late." He explained and watched as Naruto brought himself into a crouching position, hand firmly placed on the ground.

"See you later, dad…" Naruto whispered lowly but Sasuke still caught it and he watched as the hand retracted almost reluctantly before the other man stood.

They walked through the empty streets of the village, slight smiles on their faces when they passed the grey cat rummaging through a small patch of trash. It hissed viciously upon noticing the blond and Naruto stuck his tongue out in kind.

"Sometimes," Naruto began and Sasuke strained to hear the abnormally soft voice, "the silence drives me crazy." A hand came up to rub at his ear delicately.

"It reminds me a lot of when I was growing up as a kid." He continued and Sasuke stared straight ahead, a sudden image of a younger and much smaller Naruto appearing in his mind.

"I didn't like going home because it was always so _quiet_."

Sasuke's hands clenched in his pockets, the image of a little Naruto standing inside a lifeless apartment, going from room to empty room in wonder but otherwise completely alone, playing in his head. Then he thought of how Naruto must feel now that he couldn't even hear small noises to distract him from the solemnity of his home, the quietness a strong reminder of his absolute solitude.

He knew what it felt like to cook for himself and eat alone with only the silence as endless company, he knew how it felt like to wake up from a nightmare with no one to comfort him but the darkness, and he knew how it was to sit there and let the silence eat at you from the inside until there was nothing left.

But Naruto had been experiencing those things since he was able to walk and talk and it made Sasuke think of how shitty it must be to be constantly reminded of such a past.

Not knowing what to say, he stepped a little bit closer, his hand brushing against Naruto's. He saw the tense shoulders of the other man relax slightly and he knew that Naruto understood.

This time, he walked Naruto up the stairs; their steps echoing down the stairwell until they stopped in front the door to the blond's apartment. Hugging the journal to his chest Naruto looked at him, a shy smile on his face. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, not knowing how to react to this side of Naruto he hadn't witnessed many times before.

"You look like you just came from a mission. Have you had dinner? I bought groceries yesterday so I can whip something up before you leave." There was a light flush dusting across scarred cheeks and Sasuke's heart warmed slightly like it only could with Naruto.

He smirked, lightly prying the journal from Naruto's arms and slipping the pen out of the aluminum coils to write:

'Like I'd eat any concoction you cook. I don't want to die just yet.'

Naruto sputtered, face red as he snatched the journal from his grasp. Sasuke chuckled and shoved passed him, turning the knob and entering the dark apartment without so much as an invitation. He flicked on the switch and went about the kitchen. Naruto was left by the doorway still, mouth slightly agape as he watched the young Uchiha rummage through his drawers for pots and pans that he hardly ever used. Sasuke turned from searching in his fridge, saying something that made his features show his annoyance.

_I miss his voice. _Despite his thoughts he smiled widely, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

His home wasn't so empty anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Really enjoyed writing this. Hope you guys enjoy! I don't know when I'll have the second part done.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the second part, guys. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the image shown above.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, explicit sexual content, nudity,

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki,

**Summary:**_Everything happened within a second. One moment he's fighting alongside Naruto and the next he's protecting Sakura. Honestly, he didn't mean for everything to turn out the way they did…_

**Inspiration:** Sleeping Sound of Snow Doujinshi (it wasn't my original inspiration but after a reviewer kindly reminded me of it, I went back and read it and slightly incorporated a scene from there. Their story is honestly so much better than mine and just so beautiful and sweet. Go check it out on Youtube.)

* * *

><p><strong>Moment's Time<strong>

**II/II**

"Ne, Sasuke, what'd you wanna eat today?"

Turning, onyx eyes flicked onto the man beside him, noting the ripened cabbage he was overturning in his hand for further inspection. Blue eyes scoured the other green vegetables in the crate laid out before him and, with a small wince, dubbed the cabbage unfit for his standards and set it back on top of the pile. He plucked up another one, this time greener than the former.

Feeling his lips quirk upwards slightly, Sasuke spun around on his heel and ducked under the middle flap of painstakingly short awning, effectively hiding his face from view as he inspected a crate of fresh-looking tomatoes.

He'd been so immersed in keeping himself out of view that he was already five crates down the line, absent-mindedly rotating an onion in his palm when he heard Naruto's troubled voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out, swiping the swaying cloth out of his face to step out onto the pathway, eyes trained down the street and arm firmly holding onto the brown paper bag filled with whatever he had purchased for tonight's dinner.

Making to step forward Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from calling out his friend's name, knowing full well that the attempt would be futile. Naruto still wasn't turning around and walked briskly away from the vegetable stand to see if he could see where Sasuke had walked off to.

Sasuke rolled his eyes exasperatedly, quickening his footsteps.

And then-

"Naruto-nii-san! Watch out!"

There was a loud, animalistic squeal and collective gasps from a few patrons. It was coming down the other street Naruto was about to pass and Sasuke couldn't see what it was but he knew it certainly wasn't going to stop. Not with the way a few trashcans soared in the air followed by pieces of wood and various fruits, most likely from a pummeled fresh produce stand.

Anxiety seized his body and he darted forward, not caring about the unsuspecting woman he shoved passed as he made his way to Naruto. Whatever the thing was, it's squealing was too close for comfort by the time he reached the oblivious blond. Wrapping his arms around a lithe waist and hoisting the man's body up, he hooked his other arm under the backs of Naruto's knees. There was a gasp near his ear and the crinkle of a bag being held tighter. Jumping and landing on top of a nearby roof, they watched curiously as a plump, pink pig ran wildly down the street, trampling the spot where Naruto had just been and only leaving a trail of upturned dirt in it's wake.

"Sorry, Naruto-nii-san! Uchiha-san!" a boy with short chestnut hair was right below them, hands on his knees and sweat trickling down his face. He was panting heavily as he swiped at his forehead, peering up at them worriedly. Two other boys joined him, equally as worn out and they were all staring at the man in his arms.

Sasuke felt the rumble of Naruto's chuckle reverberating throughout his entire being against his own body.

"It's alright! You're almost there! Don't give up!" he called down and giving the three boys a dazzling smile and a wave, the trio shot him toothy grins and with lighter hearts and higher spirits they began their chase again, throwing a small wave over their shoulders.

"Catch ya later, Naruto-nii-san!"

They watched them run off until they rounded a corner. And then-

"Ack! Sasuke, put me down! This is embarrassing! Everyone's staring!"

Obsidian eyes watched with concealed interest as a deep red blush dusted across scarred cheeks and spread up to Naruto's ears and down to a tan column. Doing as asked (more like demanded), he set his friend onto the roof, a hand lingering on the man's shoulder.

He completely disregarded the frantic beating of his heart.

When they arrived back to the apartment Naruto went about unpacking all the produce he'd bought from their trip. Sasuke could only watch amazed at the five ripened-to-perfection tomatoes that were the first to be laid out on the kitchen counter. Walking to them, he picked one up and inspected the taut, red skin, finding no blemish on the vegetable whatsoever.

When had Naruto…?

There was a swift movement from out of the corner of his eye and he instinctively dropped the tomato, cradling his injured hand to his chest as he shot a ruthless glare toward the wooden-spoon wielding perpetrator.

"Don't touch those, greedy bastard! I'm making dinner with them!" he ended his proclamation by stacking the tomatoes into a glass bowl and setting them under the faucet, turning the knob to tell the water cascade freely. Sasuke clucked his tongue in annoyance and decidedly wandered back to the other side of the apartment, picking up a random scroll from the small bookshelf and not at all feeling like a reprimanded child.

Several minutes passed by as his eyes and mind readily took in all the information from the scroll he'd chosen that he almost didn't notice the clink of porcelain against wood. Lifting his chin, he eyed Naruto's retreating back suspiciously before his eyes dropped down to the bowl of thick yet symmetrically cut slices of tomato neatly served.

The clanking of pots and pans filled the small apartment accompanied with an occasional mumbled curse when Naruto hit himself against something. Sasuke took in the endearing sight of the man slowly dicing onions, an arm coming up every so often to wipe at his eyes and release a wet sniffle. Smiling, he plucked up a slice of his favorite fruit and bit into it with a soft crunch, reveling the fresh juices that tantalized his taste buds and he noted the lightly sprinkled salt he hadn't detected before.

He hummed appreciatively.

When Naruto finally finished with his creation (which, from where Sasuke was sitting, had smelled quite delicious) and had set down two bowls filled with it at his small dinner table. Pale fingers settled a spoon between the crevices of his digits as Sasuke dipped the silverware into the auburn substance, raising it back up at eye-level to inspect a piece of potato.

"Will ya just _eat_ it, for crying out loud!" Naruto cried exasperatedly, his face scrunched in annoyance. Sasuke spared him a glance.

Bringing the spoon to his lips he opened his mouth and closed it around the aluminum edges.

Silence.

Bright eyes directly across from him met his gaze with an expectant stare as he swallowed the food with much reluctance. Smirk spreading across his lips he set the spoon back into the bowl and with fingers intertwined under his chin he waited a few painstakingly slow seconds before speaking.

"…Well done, dobe. I guess I didn't die." And he hoped those words stood true in his near future as well, but he chose to keep that to himself. For the sake of his eardrums, of course. Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded oddly like a scoff, and his lips formed into a reluctant smile.

That was as much of a praise as he was going to get from the Uchiha.

…

…

…

He'd told Naruto he would be going off on a weeklong mission the night before and, not bothering with farewells for the simple fact that he did not like them, he took off with his team and ignored the incessant ache in his heart when he noticed Konoha was no longer in sight.

For seven days and six nights, he worked alongside his team in his usual stoic detachment. He tried not to compare the little things he took notice of his team to the treasure back home, but undoubtedly everything felt wrong. There was no banter between his teammates and he, there was no casual insults thrown his way, and there was certainly nobody he could communicate with a just a mere glance. It seemed as though all his time spent away from sunshine hair and sapphire eyes had him going through the motions of surviving through occupational means.

When he finally saw the looming gates of Konoha he pretended not to feel the slight fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He was probably just excited to take a proper bath.

But, despite his earlier claim, it wasn't his ghostly estate he'd gone straight to after handing in the details of their mission. No, his tired feet and slightly battered body led him to the place where he knew wasn't so empty.

And as he neared the raggedy towering building, he was vaguely aware of the excitement pumping in his blood when he caught sight of the highest window, a pleasant light shining through the glass and beckoning the young Uchiha to it's welcoming confines.

Landing with swan-like grace atop the balcony, he quietly took the necessary few steps to slide open the wooden door, relief washing over him.

Only to be gone in an instant when he realized nobody was home.

The open journal on the kitchen table had said as much:

_Since you didn't die, there's dinner in the fridge, teme. Don't wait up. _

The faintest of smiles found its way onto his face. Shaking his head he made to close the journal, but his hand paused just above the corner when he noticed some of the end pages appeared to be slightly worn out. Curiosity getting the better of him he flipped the pages until coming across a page with scribbles and doodles littering its once white sheet.

His finger twitched when he caught sight of the badly drawn doodle of what Sasuke could only assume was himself, if the poorly shaded in hairstyle was any indication (was that the head of a duck peeking over his head?). There were several 'temes' thrown around the drawing, accompanied with a few 'bastards' and 'smug assholes'.

Letting his eyes move onto the next page, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he scanned the doodle of Naruto in Hokage garb with many (poorly drawn) females and men alike surrounding him. Even the Naruto on the paper was blowing doodle-Sasuke a raspberry.

Not really thinking there was more after the drawings he flipped the page absently-mindedly, only for his entire being to freeze over.

There, right in the middle of the paper, was a set of neatly written kanji, the sentence it read gripping the fragments of his thawing heart.

'_I'm scared to forget Sasuke's voice...'_

And with a whisper of wind, he was gone, pages of the journal turning with the sudden gust of air.

…

…

…

With his _Sharingan_ activated it didn't take long to locate Naruto. Despite his weary body still adorned with his Anbu uniform, blotches of blood that was, for the most part, not his own had soaked into the material and his fatigued mind he tracked the blond down. Determined intentions giving him all the willpower needed to continue forward.

He came to a clearing, the moonlight from above illuminating the rustling trees and billowing grass. In the middle of it stood Naruto. Having long discarded his shirt off to the side, his strong and sweaty back facing Sasuke.

A long, drawn out breath released from him as he watched numerous figures jump from deep within the trees. There was a cool gust of wind.

Then an anticipated silence that buzzed in the atmosphere, like a calm before the storm.

And then Naruto moved, his clones quickly advancing from all directions. Sasuke held his breath, heart beating wildly in his chest as he took a step forward.

But he stopped dead in his tracks when Naruto bent his body and stuck his leg directly in one clone's face; effectively disturbing it's chakra resonance. It disappeared with a 'poof'.

There was a rapid succession of graceful spins with flying fists and powerful kicks and it reminded Sasuke of when he was much younger, the twinkle of mirthful childishness still in his eyes as he gazed at his beloved big brother who possessed such a raw skill. Hitting every single target dead-on while his body remained in the air with just a few flicks of his wrists and a tug of string wire.

That deadly gracefulness was now being reflected upon his unpredictable knucklehead of a friend. Naruto's lithe body spun and spiraled in the air, hips jerking and body twisting in such a way that left Sasuke wondering how long the man had been doing this for.

His body crouched low to the ground, legs spread to accommodate his build. Everything was quiet. Sweat trickled down a scarred face and a small, pink tongue slipping out to lick dry lips. His eyes were closed and a look of deep concentration etched across his unusually composed countenance.

And then Sasuke saw it; the slight movement from the top of a tree followed by a slight crumble of broken earth directly underneath Naruto. The blond man moved his head at the last second, narrowly missing the fist aimed at his fist. His fingers wrapped around the clone's wrist, pulling him out of the earth and plunging the heel of his foot into its side.

It disappeared and Sasuke was about to scream at him to watch out for the one falling from above but it died on his lips when Naruto teetered his weight on his hands, lifting his legs up in powerful sweep. They wrapped around the clones neck and with a surprised guffaw it was roughly slammed to the ground.

Now it was only Naruto left in the clearing.

He stood upright, wiping the sweat off his forehead and grinning molar to molar at his achievement. The light sheen of sweat on the rest of his body shone under the blue luminescence from above.

Whether Sasuke wanted to believe it or not, his heart skipped a bit and a heat settled in the pit of his stomach.

Before he knew it his feet led him to stand right behind the man that had been plaguing his thoughts and dreams ever since his departure.

Azure eyes that held all the depths of every ocean and the vastness of a clear summer sky blinked up at him in curiosity.

"Sasu…ke?"

Naruto's voice notably faltered, the intense gaze Sasuke was pinning him with unnerving him to no end. Body having cooled off from the initial adrenaline, the gust of wind that suddenly passed made Naruto shudder. With narrowed eyes Sasuke spread out his arms, finally giving into his screaming desires, and enveloped them around the other man's shoulders.

To say Naruto was befuddled would be an understatement. His eyes were as wide as saucers but his shock didn't last long. Not when he was watching Sasuke's lips move.

"_Idiot_."

Nostrils flaring and eyes burning he was about to push away from the enraging Uchiha, but a hand came up and pushed the back of his head into a strong chest, effectively muffling any objections.

"I don't think you really know what you do to me. Fuck, Naruto, if I only I was stronger you wouldn't be..." he breathed deeply, sucking in the air to gain the strength to continue. "Even now my only desire is to be with you but what kind a person am I when I can't even protect you? All those years you spent chasing after me and I…" he couldn't finish, something lodging itself in his throat. He wondered how emotions had the physical ability to do that.

Naruto shifted in his embrace, tilting his head to look up at him with furrowed eyebrows and sparkling eyes.

"Sasuke…I can't hear you." He whispered solemnly, having felt the deep rumble from Sasuke's chest. Obsidian eyes gazed down at him with a tempest of emotions swirling in bottomless depths. Sasuke's face looked…sad. Pained even. And he wanted so desperately to hear the man's voice and understand what he was saying.

Hesitantly, he brought up his own arms, winding them around Sasuke's strong body.

A warm wetness spread across his palm and, eyes widening and breath hitching in surprise, Naruto retracted his arms and held his hands up to the light.

"Sasuke!"

Crimson blood stained his hands.

As if on cue, Sasuke's eyes drooped and his body crumbled to its knees, fatigue finally draining him of all his energy. The last thing he saw was Naruto's moving lips and flailing arms before blacking out.

…

…

…

When he finally woke up he was met with a familiar ceiling. Not familiar in the sense that it was Naruto's apartment, but he realized that he was in his own house now, bare ceiling and even barer walls surrounding him on every corner to remind him of what he used to have. Parents. A loving brother. A family through the ins and outs. A home, not just a house.

It was silent and so he sat up. A shot of pain ran up his spine and he winced, lifting his arms and eyeing the bandages wrapping around his middle warily. There was a slight blood splotch that leaked through on his side.

He remembered then. The numb feeling of a badly aimed sword intending to slice through him and at the last second he jerked forward, the blade cutting through his flesh instead of his insides. His team was undependable, pathetic, and even less coordinated than his last team. Of course, Sasuke had Naruto then.

The sound of a door sliding open had him turning his head, eyes watching as a familiar head of pink hair walking into the room with her air of expertise and expectancy. It didn't take a genius to know she was angry with him, if the heated glare he was receiving was any indication.

"You shouldn't move around too much," she advised, not meeting his eyes as she situated her things by his side. "I managed to repair the damaged tissue but it still needs to close normally."

He remained silent, wondering where Naruto was but choosing not to voice his concerns. There was a smack and Sasuke suddenly found himself nursing a sore head. He directed his icy glare toward the daring woman but stopped short when furious emerald eyes met his.

"You know you really are a careless idiot!" her voice was a bit lower than a shout but he still found himself wincing at the harsh tone, not used to being reprimanded.

"Why is that when you're _gravely_ injured it's Naruto who comes to me in the middle of the night to tell me about it?!" His eyes were downcast, refusing to meet her gaze. Knowing better than to expect any kind of response from the prideful man before her, Sakura huffed and redressed his bandages with less than gentler motions.

When she was done she walked out of the room without so much as a backward glance but Sasuke knew she would return, after all, a medical-ninja never leaves without her kit. So he remained seated and waited for her to return while concentrating on the noises in the house to see if Naruto is anywhere near. He heard a slight shuffle but before he could distinguish what it is Sakura scuffled back in the room, an apple and a small kitchen knife in her hands. She slowly slid the rice paper screen closed and he couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes when he catches the light flush on her cheeks as she kneels next to him.

If he knew her at all, she was going to attempt to kiss him right abouuuut….

"…I'm really glad your okay, Sasuke." She breathed shyly while cutting off the red skin of the apple. Sasuke can't help but remember a time at the hospital that somewhat reflected this moment, but instead of hugging him with her girlish figure and girlish might with girlish tendencies, she leans in with her womanly physique and her woman independency with her far-from-innocent intentions.

Ah yes, his prediction was spot on.

Rosy lips descend on his and it's only for the sole fact that he considers her less of a nuisance than his other acquaintances and a rather reliable fellow kunoichi that he lets her have this moment. He is unresponsive and Sakura seems to realize all too soon because she pulled away, hurt flashing in her eyes before she composed herself and continued with the task she had previously abandoned.

When she is finished she utters a soft goodbye and leaves, this time with her medical kit, and the peeled apple lay unmoving by his side.

"I'll see you later, Naruto, kay?" He hears her say somewhere to the left and he pinpoints the location.

He waits until he can no longer feel her presence before sitting up with a slight wince, accidentally stepping on the apple and mushing its contents into the ground. Grimacing at the unusual feeling he proceeds on his path, standing in the hallway stalk-still because it's only then that he realizes where the noise is coming from, but only now there is a distinct murmuring.

One foot after the other, languid and dreading and it's the pace he takes until he's standing in the open doorway of his late brother's room. A room which he has not stepped foot in since the massacre of his entire clan and the riddance of the man who loved him so dearly he was unwilling to kill his only little brother.

Naruto is there on his knees, back facing Sasuke and he can see the crinkles of his feet as he sits on his folded legs, eyes looking at the picture of Itachi and Sasuke as happy kids (as happy as Uchiha can be) that is trapped within a picture frame on the nightstand.

Sasuke swallows and he wants so desperately for Naruto to leave the confines of the room of the man who has shaped his life for the worst and eventually for the better. But before he can Naruto begins to talk and so he listens.

"…Itachi…it's been awhile, neh? Sorry it's taken me so long to come talk to you. I hope you're fairing well with your family and the Pervy Sage. I know you're a genius and all but make sure not to edit that old man's books! They'll rot your brain!" he lets out an airy chuckle, hand coming back to scratch the nape of his neck.

Silence reins overhead, and then a shaky exhale of breath.

"I guess…I've just been nervous, ya know? You left Sasuke in my hands and then went ahead and died. Tch, typical Uchiha assholes. Always tryna tell me what to do!"

Fingernails dug into the skin of his palm, memories of Itachi flooding in his mind like a broken dam. Naruto's voice seemed to tighten and Sasuke realized that the gravity of Itachi's death weighed down on both of them.

"He misses you, ya know?"

Figures that only Naruto would manage to befriend even the most unlikely people, including and (supposed) renowned mass murderer.

"Just because I'm deaf doesn't mean I can't hear him suffocating."

Ice seemed to have replaced the blood pumping through his body because he froze completely at the words that had been uttered so knowingly.

"Until next time, Itachi…" Naruto whispered and made to stand.

Sasuke quickly made his way back to his room despite the frantic beating of his heart that threatened to break out of his chest.

He feigned sleep until Naruto left.

…

…

…

It was relatively easy to avoid Naruto for the majority of two weeks that he took to recover. Apparently the blonde was able to take on C-ranked missions as long as they didn't require much communication with other people. Which meant they were mostly solo missions, to which undoubtedly unnerved Sasuke.

Yet, he remained stubborn and prideful, refusing to crawl back to Naruto with his tail between his legs even though it was he who'd left, and despite Naruto's unwavering acceptance. He was not ready for someone to see him for the man that he truly was under his cold and domineering exterior.

Never had he been prepared for Naruto to realize what he really considered himself to be; weak and vulnerable and drowning in his infinite list of mistakes that he'd committed, burning hatred for the cruel demons that had ripped his happiness, his _brother_, away from him at such a young age, filling his lungs and manifesting itself in the very core of his soul.

There was sudden _crack_ and he cursed, throwing the pair of chopsticks away in irritation for the second time that evening.

Naruto…Naruto was too kind to assume the worst of Sasuke's intentions, was too naïve to realize the seething hatred in Sasuke the moment they stepped into the village that lived in harmonious peace at the expense of _his_ happiness, _his_ family. Or so he had assumed. But, as always, Naruto would forever see more deeply and more vividly than his _Rinnegan_ ever could.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The shrill voice suddenly startled him and pulled him out of headache-inducing reverie he'd been in. His rice paper door was slammed open to the point in which he feared it would have scrunched up like actual paper if Sakura had used a tad bit more of her monstrous strength.

"What?" he bit out, annoyed that his supper had been interrupted.

Sakura was panting harshly, a light sheen of perspiration shining on her forehead. Emerald eyes were wide with fright, something which made him rise from his seat as a poignant sense of foreboding settled within his core.

"Naruto-" she began breathlessly and that was all he needed to snatch his katana from it post against the wall, long legs striding toward the woman with inhuman agility and speed.

"There was an ambush…we just received word from-"

"_Where_?" his tone was piercing and she visibly flinched.

"He's in _Cha no Kuni_."

In the split second it took for her to blink, he was gone.

…

…

…

Whether he wanted them or not, vivid memories of his last mission in _Cha no Kuni_ with Team 7 were replaying in his head like snippets from an old film reel. The rudiments of their genin-skills having been put to the test when that powerfully strong and lethal Amegakure ninja, Rokusho Aoi, had been out to kill the arrogant punk secretly known as the intimidating Morino Ibiki's younger brother.

That mission had been…interesting. Sasuke refused to acknowledge the poignant feeling in his chest as he remembered the budding emotions of resentment he'd possessed toward Naruto. He'd been so utterly useless then, and now even. Still so helpless to help his comrades and it'd been Naruto, _like always_, who'd saved them from seemingly impending failure. The idiot had literally carried the boy a good distance despite the damage done unto his body and even then Sasuke and Sakura had trouble catching up to the blond ball of energy.

Unknowingly, a small smirk splayed on his lips. Now was not the time to commiserate for past mistakes.

Picking up his pace, he whizzed passed travelling residents at a break-neck speed. There was no mistaking the trail of disproportionate chakra leading to a vaguely familiar estate.

He landed with the faintest of noise, his steps brisk as he climbed up the set of stairs and ripped open the sliding door.

Steely grey eyes met his and Sasuke inwardly cringed. Yet another one of Naruto's unintended 'friends'. God, the list was getting so long now it was irritating the hell out of him.

"Uchiha…Sasuke?" Idate appeared baffled by the intimidating presence, and the furiously swirling _Sharingan_ eyes causing him to crouch near the prone figure on the floor, a hand instinctively reaching for the hilt of his sword resting at his hip.

Sasuke paid him no heed, eyes never straying away from the painstakingly motionless body of the loudmouthed idiot that was known to _never sit still_. The sight caused his chest to constrict painfully, dully noting the thick bandages wrapped around Naruto's head and the sickly pallor of the usually tanned skin he was accustomed to seeing.

"Last I heard, you were considered a missing-nin." The tone was defensive and accusing all the same and no matter how much Sasuke wanted to simply obliterate the fool, he knew Naruto would never let him hear the end of it. Instead, he focused in on the man he'd met as a _genin_.

His body was still wiry and lean like that of every runner, but his face had taken on an expected masculine quality. A strong, angular jaw was clenched tightly; aged eyes far wiser than when they had been adolescent teenagers were narrowed suspiciously at him.

"Then you must have heard wrong." He responded coolly. Idate stood then, hand firmly wrapped around the hilt of his sword and his position never straying more than a foot away from Naruto.

"Somehow, I honestly doubt that. Back then…the hatred you felt for him was practically tangible." His gaze shifted to the man on the floor, eyes softening substantially as steel grey eyes took in the distinct yet familiar features of the boy-turned-man who had changed his life and ideals around for the better. Sasuke let a scowl settle on his usually impassive face, his eyes noting the overt change of aura in the man.

"You know nothing." He hissed, taking a menacing step forward. It proved to be the wrong move when the familiar metallic ringing of a sword being unsheathed sounded through the room. The sharp end was only centimeters away from Sasuke's neck.

However, the young Uchiha remained still, no sense of distress on his composed face as he gazed at the glaring man.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

He felt his upper lip twitching from the restraint of withholding a growl, his obvious displeasure of being expected to be so acquiescent showing with every shift of his body. Idate sensed the impending danger but continued to handle the reigns of destructive authority.

"To retrieve Naruto."

A smirk tugged at Idate's lips and the domineering aura infuriated Sasuke to no end.

"Naruto is no condition to leave the premises, _Uchiha-san_. The trauma he received to the head is far too delicate to be manhandled by a brute like you."

The taunt got the necessary reaction and, with speed faster than the human eye could see, a katana was drawn and barely grazed the skin above his jugular. Grey eyes widened momentarily and the grip he had on his sword faltered for a fraction of a second, but it was all Sasuke needed to stride forward, neck craned to avoid the sharp metal as he knocked the sword out of Idate's hand.

A hand found its way to a tan column, pale fingers tightening in warning as scarlet eyes bored into Idate with overwhelming maliciousness that the man found himself quaking slightly in fear. This man was not hesitant to kill in the slightest.

But there was no time to tell if the livid Uchiha would have actually gone through with it when a trembling hand encircled around Sasuke's wrist.

"Stop…" a voice croaked out and Sasuke immediately let go, the anger pumping in his veins like a dark poison disappearing the instant he registered what was happening.

Turning, he met Naruto's stern and disappointed gaze with his own disbelieving one. The body which had been so motionless before now stood weakly and shakily, almost as if the man was about to collapse.

Which, in the next second, he did.

But Sasuke was quick to react, wrapping his arms around Naruto's body like a veil of dark protection and they crumpled to the ground on their knees together.

The other's body leaned heavily against his and Sasuke gazed down at him solemnly.

"Idiot…you're always causing me problems." He whispered without much bite behind his words, the underlying affection not going unnoticed by Idate who watched on in silence.

Naruto's breathing was evening out as his head rested against Sasuke's neck, his energy to stay awake depleting by the second.

"Shut up…teme."

And then his body slackened while Sasuke's own stiffened.

…

…

…

After two days of _patiently _waiting for his dobe of a teammate to awaken, Sasuke was on the his last wit's end when tan eyelids finally, _finally_, fluttered open to reveal glossy blue hues like they were God's gateway to heaven themselves.

Naruto's injury had fully healed by the time his state of grogginess was replaced by acute awareness of where he was and what had happened. It caused the heavy ache in Sasuke's chest to ebb away with every slow blink the man had given him.

And then-

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" The young Uchiha had never heard anything sweeter than Naruto's voice at that point, despite it being laced with heavy dryness that rasped against a tight throat. Handing Naruto a glass of water, he spoke evenly, lips not moving as much as they had before to see if he hadn't just been dreaming things in _Cha no Kuni_.

"Seeing to it that you aren't dead, idiot."

Blue eyes flared momentarily and a pout formed on dry lips.

"Hey! I would have been perfectly fi-"

His words were stuck in his throat as a wave of realization suddenly dawned on him like a slap to the face. Sasuke couldn't help the relieved look that crossed his face and he leaned into the back of his chair heavily, as if the weight of a thousand pounds had been lifted off his shoulders and the constricting feeling around his heart finally slithered away. A small smile graced his lips as he settled an amused gaze on the excited blond.

"Sasuke! I can _hear _you!" he exclaimed, a grin that reach molar-to-molar stretching across his cheeks and the sight rendered Sasuke into a serene sense of warmth that encompassed his body like his _Katon no Jutsu_ had never done before.

He suddenly found himself with an armful of a jittery blond, warm hands coming up to cup his cheeks. Blue eyes twinkled with absolute rapture and just as suddenly as the warmth was placed firmly on his cheeks, it was gone and instead, replaced by strong arms wrapping around his neck in a tender embrace.

"Sasuke…SasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke-"

"What?" there was no annoyance in his voice when he spoke, only the usual uncaring tone that he seemed to possess with just about everything he said, but it didn't hinder the smile on Naruto's face. If anything, it seemed to brighten with every vowel that was uttered.

He pulled back then, hands settling on Sasuke's shoulder and not paying much attention to their seemingly awkward position if someone were to walk in at any given time.

"I thought…I didn't think I was ever going to hear your voice again." There was a silence that settled between them as Naruto's smile fell into an ill grimace, the mere thought of the possibility upsetting him to the point where Sasuke's own mood fell with his.

"Usurantokachi…" he muttered, shifting to sit up straighter, their faces now only centimeters apart as he gazed deeply into Naruto's melancholy blue irises. A hand slid along the Naruto's back, the gap of the hospital gown letting the calloused hand glide along smooth flesh that sent shivers down Naruto's spine as nimble fingers traced along the curvature of his spine to rest a warm palm against the spot between his shoulder blades.

Small puffs of breath mingled together in the tense atmosphere hanging overhead, both men's bodies now closer than they had been before when Sasuke's hand pressed along Naruto's back.

"I hardly ever speak, anyway." He spoke softly and a gentle smile flitted along Naruto's mouth.

"But when Sasuke speaks it…" the blond paused, inclining his head just a tad bit more and their lips brushed, sending electricity-like tingles throughout every nerve in their bodies. "…it warms my heart."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath, every knotted up muscle relaxing alongside the genuine words. He slid his hand along the nape of Naruto's neck, his other arm winding around the man's waist.

Everything happened in a moment. A single, earth-shattering, brain-muddling, fire-sparking moment that it left both of them breathless. Lips met tenderly and eyes closed for the briefest of seconds. Mouths melded together, the wholehearted feeling of being connected after such a long time running through them like waves of warm sun.

Sasuke's hold tightened, feeling the slight trembling of hands entwine in his inky black locks. Their kissed deepened, bodies flush against each other and still seated in the chair.

"Sasuke…" the breathless whisper caused him to separate, but he never let his hold on Naruto lessen. His head lowered, the tip of his nose tickling the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke?"

"Never again." His voice was resolute and Naruto stiffened. Sasuke merely tightened his embrace, lifting his head to let his breath tickle Naruto's ear.

"Never again will I be so careless to leave you for another moment."

Taking a hold of Naruto's shoulders, Sasuke pulled away gently, bottomless black eyes staring determinedly into widened blue eyes.

"Next time…next time, I'll protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>Unbeta'd <strong>

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile, guys. I will be working on the epilogue during the vacation but I can't make any promises as to when it will be finished. I've been working on a Christmas/New Year's Special SasuNaru Fanfiction so I have to put that up before I run out of time. Hope you guys enjoyed this, though. Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
